1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a shielding structure, particularly to a shielding layer with a removable plate.
2. Description of Related Art
Many portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, generally include a printed circuit board with one or more electrical components and a shielding assembly mounted to the printed circuit board to shield the electrical components from various forms of EMI. The shielding layer generally has a removable plate to allow exposure of the electrical components. However, if the shielding plate is part of the structure of the shielding layer it is not easy to remove the shielding structure.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement in the art.